


Jokes on you

by Cry_Kitty



Series: Orochimaru [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (fear of thunderstorms), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anxiety, Astraphobia, F/M, Falling In Love, Gods, Gorgons (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Greek Gods AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology - Freeform, Orochimaru x reader, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sort Of, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Altea pranks people on the daily, yet has never been caught. She´s lived in the palace for centuries therefore new faces are a rarity and instantly become her new target.Orochimaru has never let anyone bother him for too long.What happens when a  calm and collected scientist invades the space of Zeus´ prankster daughter who enjoys nothing more than to annoy the shit out of people?modern Greek Gods AU





	Jokes on you

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday present for all of you! I hit the big 20 uwu
> 
> Thank you to NightmareKingGrimm13 who provided the idea for the fic for me <3
> 
> (oro is the best)

Altea was happiest when playing a prank on some poor fool. It was in her nature, cheeky and head full of mischief– one of Zeus many hidden children.

Unlike her mother, Altea´s nature was more playful, boyish even. Sheer nobody was safe from her endless ideas of stirring up trouble. She was careful around apples, though. Needless to say the scientist moving into the great palace of her father instantly became her newest target. Why he was hired or what his experiments were about wasn´t so much interesting as the mysterious person himself.

It was easy to tell at one glance that he was a descendant from the Gorgon, albeit a distant one, judging from his snake-like appearance and sharp intellect. Altea was still a lineal descendant of the very father of gods and even though her attitude matched the one of a lower demon, she was proud of her heritage.

The palace provided endless space, yet Altea lived in her own space rather secretly, happy to come out and stir up some trouble. For many centuries she´d seen gods and creatures leaving and settling into the white marble quarters. With her special hobby came very little friendships, seeing as she´d pranked almost everyone in the palace - excluding Hera which she avoided like the plague.

Altea made sure to always hide in the shadows, something she said was decided even before she was born. She didn´t dare to face people head on and the new lab extending over the third basement was like a playground for the giggling girl. It were harmless things - so she told it – letting a few reports go missing or editing them into a version she saw more fit, stapling the sleeves of the lab coats shut or cutting the scientist´s pants to match the summer heat– she was but a child at heart.

Her newest trick was to mix sleeping pills into the office coffee. After all of the current scientists had dropped one after the other, she sneaked out of her hiding spot and sat next to the man with the long silky black hair. He´s still asleep so she leans forward and kisses his cheek while giggling quietly to herself, dabbing some of her lipstick onto his lips and oh, he looks good in red, Orochimaru. She crouches next to him and puts her ear over his heart and stays and listens until his breathing goes back to its normal pace. It seemed like even her chosen solitude didn´t protect her from developing a crush.

A few months passed by and Altea made sure not to be seen by the new scientist team. Hopefully her reputation wasn´t preceding her carefully planned steps. Admittedly, it was hard to get to the snake-like man. No matter how annoyed, he never seemed to lose it and it made Altea mad. Why was it that he wasn´t nearly as ugly and dreadful as in her mother´s stories about men?

Scooting down the grand staircase into the foyer, she made Dionysus stumble and tumble down the last steps. Her speed has saved her from punishments of any kind and like always, the only thing that followed are curses raining down and hitting nothing but her footsteps.

Cheeky and in high spirits right before sunrise, the trickster went on tip toes down into the lab, happily munching on strawberries on the way and stuffing the green bits into shoes lying around. Something gotta throw him off and she was so set on it this time because she knew no other forms of showing affection. Altea passed the office, flicking her wrist and swapping a few labels of the files stacked up to the ceiling and skipping into the lab. The lights were still off and the walls were lined with photocopies of their latest findings. It looked good enough to destroy, she thought as the chuckling woman cracked her knuckles and messed up the entire experiment with her powers. Papers are flying across, glass breaks and the expensive electronic makes an alarming sound.

It´s still not enough though, anyone could do that. Then Altea noticed a glass door which read “head scientist”. Her gaze settled onto a laptop. Bingo. Looked kinda important. Just as she´s joyfully skipping towards what seemed to be Orochimaru´s personal office, the light went on. There´s a dark chuckle behind her. Altea was completely appalled. There is no way someone could walk in on her, she made sure they were all sleeping! Heart beating fast, she turned around and froze instantly. Yellow snake like eyes lock with hers. A smirk was plastered over his face as he took his time to come closer. Fuck, she should´ve known! An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine along with the realization that he _was_ a Gorgon after all, because Altea´s unable to move.

“What do we have here?” Orochimaru stopped in front of her, in front of the trouble she got herself into and the attempt to touch his personal belongings. Altea couldn´t say she´s been in a worse situation. If only she could call her mother, she and Medusa had been friends, right?

“The prankster who never got caught. I feel so honoured that you´ve chosen me to end your era of glory.” The scientist´s voice dripped mockery and poison. His intense gaze left the woman for only a moment to take in the lab. “I wonder if you´re aware of the consequences of the trouble you caused.” He listed every single one of the pranks she played and Altea suddenly wished she´d never set him as a target as his attitude changes from playful to dead down serious. He even lists the incident with the sleeping pills. How in the world did he know?

“Do you have any idea of how much work it was to correct the mess you made? Of course you didn´t cause serious trouble, it takes more than this little untrained brain of yours to figure out the process of my experiment, but to put it simple it was… _annoying_.” His voice snapped at the last word and Altea started to cry in fear, closing her eyes and begging for forgiveness. No matter how to put it, she was completely at his mercy and he sounded _pissed_.

“Do you really think I´m done with you yet?” Orochimaru stepped up into her personal space and his icy touch allowed him to tilt up her chin until his wicked smirk met her tearful gaze. “Let´s turn the tables.” And with a flick of his fingers Altea was pulled from her consciousness.

When she woke up, she lied on the ground in the lab, exactly where she´d been before. How much time passed? It looked completely tidied up, but the lights were out and something seemed off… She took a step forward and checked the reports on the desk, are those the same she messed up? With a hiss of pain the woman instantly stumbled backwards, whining over the pain of a papercut far more intense than it should be.

Her foot stepped into abnormally long staplers and she jumped and ran just to trip. By a ghost or a spell, lab coats were thrown over her when she´s on the ground, so thick that she felt like she couldn´t breathe. Nearly scared for her life she ran out of the lab as quickly as her feet carried her, wanting to leave the lab behind which was defending itself from the prankster. For some reason, the door lead her right out into the rainy night and as she was trying to gain a sense of orientation, there´s a thunderstorm right above her head. Altea´s heart did a painful jab, those were her biggest fear! How could anyone know about it and lure her out like that? Paralyzed by anxiety and shivering from the rain she needed a few seconds in which she decided to run back to the lab. Just as she grabbed for the door handle, it suddenly turned into a mousetrap and closed with a surprising force around her ring finger.

The unexpected pain finally sent her out of the illusion. The cruel snake chuckled as she held her red throbbing finger and shivered under the shadow of his tall, lean body like a terrified mouse. “P-please let me go!”

His smirk almost split his face in two and the angry spark in his eyes provoked a new wave of tears. “Beg.”

Now Altea could see what her mother had warned her about, the horror in that way too wide, too wicked smirk. Yet for some reason, she was willing to do as he told. “I´m sorry!” She repeated as she kneed in front of him, her body shivering and hurting while the scientist stood tall. He was nothing more than a sadist, a snake in a lab coat. Orochimaru bathed in the demonstration of her refreshing turn of attitude and chuckled. The fact that it was so easy to break her… this woman had never known consequences in her life.

Just to mess with her a little more, he stepped forwards again. “Give me your finger.”

Altea wanted to scream and run but the fear of another punishment got the best of her. Orochimaru grabbed her outstretched hand and drew it closer, carefully inspecting the reddened finger. Holding her gaze, he suddenly lead the digit right into his mouth for a suck, letting his tongue swivel around it with an agility only one of his kind could possess. Altea was so not expecting this and let out a gasp, surprised that the pain is actually subsiding. Either he cured it or his saliva had a numbing effect.

“I´ll let you leave this time. Don´t play on my munificence if you value your life. ”

Besides the scare that still weighed down her bones, Altea kind of enjoyed his presence. When Orochimaru turned on his heel and made to leave, she was suddenly overcome with a desperate feeling of loss and tugged him back on his sleeve without thinking. “No, wait!”

When the snake like man turned around a little surly he had no time to ask what this was about when Altea took all her courage and stepped forward to press her lips against his. This is different from the time she did it back in the lab and judging by the sudden realization flitting over Orochimaru´s elegant features, he remembered as well.  

“I see…” His cold fingers catch her chin once more while he leans down to her, smirking like a cat who found prey. “Are you sure it's me you want to enrapture, girl? Your path is not an easy one.” Altea nodded slowly and suddenly she´s shoved up against the desk. Her surprised shriek is damped by his hungry lips as he attacks her with a biting kiss. With a sigh of relief, she closes her eyes to kiss him back with all of her innocent affection. Despite everything her mother told her about trust, it was impossible to turn down this opportunity. Mothers didn´t have to know everything that was going on, after all.

The fingers tangling into his hair are annoying, so Orochimaru weighs her down onto the desk and pins her arms above her head. Standing between her legs, Altea thrives off the thrill of the situation, gasping as a razor sharp fang nips on her tongue. The scientist laps up her blood with joy, savouring her pure bloodline and pushing her thin summer dress up to her chest with his free hand. He lets go to pull it over her head, smirking at the sight and twirling his fingers with an expectantly raised eyebrow.

Altea understands and turns around, bending over of her own accord what earns her a deep chuckle that goes right to her core. “Good girl.” Nearly naked, the glass broken by her own hands now cuts faintly into her skin, yet it only fuels Altea´s excitement. The hunter becomes the hunted as Orochimaru holds her down by her hair and grinds right against her perky ass. It had been so easy to see through her jokes as soon as he figured out that these walls held a little devil.

He plans on making her wait for his cock in pleasure-infused agony, yet Altea´s hands aren´t restrained anymore and she flicks her fingers. In the blink of an eye she vanishes and then reappears sitting on the desk, squeezing his hot bulge. Orochimaru doesn´t like surprises. She pulls him down into a kiss by his hair and his growl is loud and dangerous. He won´t let her come out on top for long. Breaking the kiss, snakes slither onto the surface out of the blue, binding Altea´s hands together and tying her legs to the ones of the desk.

Orochimaru steps back, enjoying the view of her heaving chest and spread blush, dishevelled hair and hungry eyes. He takes his time to trail a hand from her cheek to the clasp of her bra, removing it swiftly and flicking his tongue over her hard bud. Altea´s jaw tenses up and a feverish blush settles on her cheeks. Orochimaru chuckles and leans forwards, opening his mouth to faintly bite into the soft mound. It draws an aroused gasp from her lips which goes right to his dick. Clearly no one tried to get rid of her before, at least no one with his intellect. It had been ludicrously easy to guess her next steps, yet for some reason Orochimaru waited with raising his pitchfork until she seriously was up to no good.

Her straining muscles ease with the first lick against her clothed core. It´s heavenly uncomfortable but Orochimaru wants to see her squirm. Yanking down the last piece of her clothing, Altea sighs as Orochimaru´s tongue slides deep, _deep_ into her core. There are clear advantages being related to Medusa. Altea tries to think if her ancestry has provided her with anything helpful in this situation, yet with Orochimaru´s tongue working wonders inside of her it´s just impossible.

His glowing eyes rise in front of her face and he leans over her like a panther while he licks her dripping juices off his lips. Altea´s desires flame up and she loops her arms around his neck to pull her captor into a fiery kiss. Orochimaru doesn´t complain and she feels the snakes slither away. His pants fall to the ground and he grips her trembling thigh. “Ready, my dear?” She answers by pulling his toned, lean body closer and with a jolt he buries his member in her throbbing core.

He´s pounding into her with a skill and drive that has Altea bite into the back of her hand to muffle her groans. Who knew this relationship would be possible between those two? Now that she thinks about it, the tension was given. She moans as his cock hits a particularly pleasant spot and wraps her thigh around his hips. Orochimaru´s gaze is smoldering, his widening pupils a beautiful sight in between the mess of moans and sighs. His grip on her thighs tightens while he grips the edge of the table for support right next to her head. It rocks back and forth from his thrusts and the edges dig into his palm yet the sensation is drowned out by the feeling of her tight walls.

Altea smirks and tenses her lower muscles, tickling a deep groan out of the man above. “You little…” Orochimaru´s sight blurs for a few seconds and he licks his dry lips, tongue tasting sweat and heat in the air. He changes to a slower but firmer pace, lowering himself onto his elbow so that he´s hovering inches above Altea´s face. The woman takes the opportunity to brush her teeth against the tender skin of his neck. A tease should be alright. A rumble goes through his throat and he pulls her head back by her hair. His teeth sink into her neck and he sucks, senses clouding with lust as he tastes blood. Altea cries out in pleasure and grips his shoulders, the shivers running down her spine and his thrusts and nails and teeth enough to send her over the edge. Orochimaru grunts as her walls contract around his cock and he cums after three more thrusts.

Altea is overcome with a foreign sleepiness, refusing to let go of Orochimaru´s neck even after he stirs and starts to get up. The man thinks for a moment, then sighs and wraps her legs around his hips to carry her into his bedroom. He lays down with her under the covers, humming in approval as she kisses his shoulder and snuggles in next to him. It´s so comforting to lay in bed together, to let another person so close. His long hair sprawls out across the sheets and she thinks about telling him how handsome he looks when her eyes drift shut. The both of them fall asleep, which is not surprising, considering it´s 2 in the morning.

When she wakes up a few hours later, Orochimaru is getting ready for work.

“You didn´t throw me out?”

With a chuckle, he stops buttoning up his shirt and sits on the edge of the bed. “Who could be mad at me for wanting to keep a little gem?” Altea smiles as he gently cups her cheek and she leans forward to kiss him softly. His lips move gently against hers and butterflies bubble up in her stomach. It´s strange how it´s so different from a few hours ago, how the mood is serene, perfectly attended by the dim light shining through the curtains.

Only now she notices that her finger is still sore. The snake-like man kisses it and for some reason the pain fades immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated <3


End file.
